miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Evie Delacroix
Evie Delacroix is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous: Beyond Dimensions. She is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. With the Chameleon Miraculous, when it is inhabited by Chii, Evie transforms into the superhero Camille, gaining the power of invisibility to stop Hawk Moth and his akumatized villains. In Slicer, Evie swaps miraculous with Renard, When inhabited by Vulpinee, will be able to transform her into Vix, gaining the powers of illusion. By season three, She, Renard and Lady Hornet moved to America to stop Queen Raven and her darkified villians.In Beyond Dimensions, they are seen at the airport before the end card. Appearance Physical Appearance Evie is a half-french, half-american teenager who about 5'4 and has pale skin and big brown eyes. She has long orange hair and pink lips. Civilian Attire Evie wears a hot pink hoodie and shorts. She also wears multiple bracelets on her right arm and a green bracelet in her left hand, which functions as her miraculous. As Camille As Camille, she wears a dark green skin suit with lime green highlights on the shoulders, elbows and knees. She also wears her weapon, a whip, around her waist. As Vix Coming Soon... Personality Evie loves music, dancing, singing, and playing all instruments, but her favorite instrument is the concert flute, the first instrument she ever learned to play. Evie usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone by herself in a quiet spot. Despite being tomboyish, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable, and she balances this by putting up a tough front. Surprisingly (considering Cameron is the brains of the trio), Evie gets the best grades of her friends, as mentioned in "The Call". Her emotional weakness is the result of her mother's death and her father is far away. She is also a bit of a loner and had a crush on Cameron, but they do not admit they like each other until the end of season two when they had their first kiss, which then starts dating. In season three, Evie admits that she wanted to break up with Cameron, but they later reconcile. In season four, Evie is sad because Cameron does not seem to care about her anymore and agrees with him at the end that it may be for the best they break up because it is clear that they are not meant to be. As shown in season two, Evie is also very smart, and loves technology. Sometimes she gets engrossed in technology and her enthusiasm for sameness can be irritating. She is sometimes practical and logical, sometimes to a fault. She bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic. Abilities As a civilian Evie is very talented at singing and likes to dance as well. Her favourite instrument, which is the concert flute, was the first instrument she learn to play. She is also good at working with computers and likes to play video games. As Camille As Camille, she gains the power of intangibility, which uses often when fighting an akuma with hand to have combat. Her speed and eyesight becomes enhanced, making it easier to solve some situations. She also has power to turn invisible, but usually happens as a reflex, most of the time it's when she gets scared or frightened. Her special power, Color Cure, changes the victims negative emotions into light energy, when combined with Cameron's superpower, it becomes a powerful attack. Relationships Cameron Daniels/Renard Brigette Shimizu/Lady Hornet Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Nino Laffihe/Caraspace Luka Couffaine/Viperion Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx Juleka Couffaine Rose Lavlliant Trivia *The character of Evie around 2018http://fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Evie_Delacroix/Camille References Category:Miracusona Category:Miraculous holder Category:Female Category:Females Category:Miraculous